In the Cage
by senrraa
Summary: Nora is trapped at Trinity Tower with Rex and Strong. What better way to spend the time than acting out Romeo and Juliet. Strong isn't much of a Romeo, though. At least he can follow orders. rated M for eventual smut Solsu/Strong
1. Chapter 1

Passing the time was like chewing rocks. Every minute ground past and Nora found herself getting ever more restless. The cage was too small for the three of them to comfortably inhabit. Most of the time they had to cram together on the floor, only barely managing to not touch each other while they tried to make enough space to fully stretch out their limbs for sleep. One time the super mutant, named Strong, had accidentally flung his arm over her while they were both asleep and she had kicked him sharply, nails sinking into his skin as she violently shoved the limb off of her. He grunted and jerked away and never bothered her again. He didn't even try to steal food from her anymore, which had been a regular occurrence.

During the day time, it wasn't much better. They avoided the toilet area and all huddled towards the cage door, staring out over Boston, scanning the city for anything interesting to pass the time. The super mutant would growl something under his breath and shot glares to the two humans every now and then. Especially Rex. On multiple occasions, Strong had threatened to eventually eat Rex, but Nora somehow always managed to talk him out of it.

Rex kept blathering about classical literature. Which Nora tried to remind him probably included Twilight at this point because that was pretty old by now.

Rex would simply ignore her scathing comments and drag her into another bout of conversation, asking if she remembered this or that from high school or collage.

It felt really _unnatural_ talking about her college literature days. It made her skin prickle and her attitude got worse. As if being locked up wasn't bad enough.

She would spit insults at Rex when he got too annoying, and then he would turn to Strong and attempt to quote all sorts of plays and books. Nora noticed the mutant's vocabulary improving, but not much else. He would grumble that it made no sense and all he wanted to do was fight. At this point, Nora felt the same. But she kept to herself, letting the two idiots deal with their own problems.

It was sometime on the fifth day that she made the mistake of telling Rex about her Theatre class. How she had scored the role of Juliet after half the class had auditioned for the part. She let out a laugh like sandpaper at the simple minds of college girls, including herself.

One moment Nora had her forehead placed against a metal bar of the cage, the cool surface soothing her headache as she spoke, the next Rex exclaimed so sharply that she thought they were all in danger.

She whipped around, and noticed that Strong was scowling ferociously at the man as well.

"What puny man do?" Strong barked, stepping closer and towering over him.

"We're always scratching out heads to pass the time, I have a wonderful idea!"

Nora hummed unenthusiastically, still sitting on her heels, clutching the bars behind her as she stared at the insane reality that now was her life.

"And Strong," Rex chided, "It's 'What did you do, puny man?' Correct grammar structure isn't too difficult."

"Bah."

Nora sighed with irritation.

"So, Nora, my lady, you are familiar with the play, and I, of course am as well. I believe we could work to teach it to Strong here."

"You've got to be kidding," She deadpanned.

"I'm not. You could play your role as Juliet and Strong could play Romeo. Of course we will have to improvise with other characters being only the three of us."

Nora couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "Yeah?" She asked, still shaking.

Rex "humfed" but continued anyway. "I would be better suited as a director, but I could place in lines from additional characters. It would be a perfect way to teach Strong about human love."

Nora rolled her eyes. "It's a better idea than watching the paint rust," She admitted, standing.

* * *

Most of the takes wound up being redone over and over. Strong would mumble his lines and Rex tried to go easy on him, as much as someone like Rex could.

Nora watched with an amused smile as Rex tried to explain the purpose behind each scene to Strong who crossed his arms and argued. "Puny human talk too much."

Rex stopped instantly and stated, "'The puny human talks too much.' You almost had it. Try one more time."

Strong unfolded his arms and glared, "You talk too much," He barked.

"That was perfect grammar! And here, we can do a scene that may convey to you the depth of human emotion with at least fewer words." He grabbed Nora by the arm and tried to pull her closer but she slapped his hand away. Strong laughed approvingly.

Rex shook his head and sighed, disappointed in their lack of appreciation for what he was trying to do. As he set up the scene, Nora realized that it was the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet. It was a kissing scene.

"Now, Strong," Rex announced. "You are so taken by the lady that you speak to her in a friendly tone, playful, bold, entranced!" He then explained the lines to Strong who repeated them back like a robot, not knowing what any of the old English meant. Nora didn't blame him. Then Rex went on to explain how to perform a kiss and Nora rolled her eyes.

"That's not how you kiss someone, Rex. Have you never gotten any action?" A muscle in Rex's eye twitched and Nora continued, explaining how to really kiss someone, continuing to insult Rex along the way.

"Fine, fine!" Rex said finally, turning to Strong. "Now, say your line and kiss your lady!"

Strong turned to Nora, who was chuckling at the awkward way Strong delivered his lines. He repeated the words as best as he could. Leaving out a few "thous" and "doths". He leaned in to kiss Nora and she turned her cheek so he would kiss the side of her face instead.

"No, no no!" Rex scolded. "We are trying to teach him about human affection! A soft, sweet kiss is a perfect way to melt a man's heart!"

"He's not exactly a man anymore," Nora mumbled. "I explained what a kiss was, isn't that good enough? We don't actually have to kiss for him to get the concept."

"That's where I think you're wrong. Strong, more passion, more feeling!"

"This been going on for hours. Strong want to try break bars again."

"Just finish this scene and we can call it quits for now!" Rex sighed.

Strong turned to Nora he didn't even say his lines, he just leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss. A simple lip to lip contact. She had been expecting it to be a disgusting wet kiss with saliva coating his lips. But she was pleasantly surprised.

"No!" Rex interjected again. "With feeling Strong! Nora, you must help him! The kiss has to be longer!"

"You're fucking crazy," Nora groaned, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can you just drop-"

Strong let out an exasperated, irritated sound and suddenly Nora's heart was in her stomach as she was lifted in the air and her back pressed against a post. Strong smashed his lips to hers and used a hand to pull her knee around his waist. She inhaled suddenly as it forced her leg open and allowed Strong's torso to press against something more... sensitive.

She jerked in a pathetic attempt to get away and was vaguely aware of Rex nervously sputtering that that was enough.

Strong, seeming to listen to Rex's earlier instructions, dragged out the duration of the kiss. Nora didn't know what to do, pinned against incredibly strong arms and the wooden post. Strong's lips moved against hers and his arms tightened, pushing his torso more against her which put pressure on her clit. She moaned and Strong bucked against her.

"Strong! You can stop now!" Rex's voice sounded panicked. "Stop!"

Strong let her go and she fell to the ground, gasping and catching her breath.

"That wasn't a romantic kiss at all! You took it too far!" Rex's eyes seemed too wide and Nora looked at Strong and was immediately shocked to see a sizable bulge that was standing erect under his clothing.

"It was your fucking idea," Nora growled, standing up and wiping off her mouth. "Next time you kiss him." She moved back to her corner, hiding just how impressed she was at both the kiss and the size of Strong's... bulge.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora awoke to a sharp nudge to the leg. She shot up, ready to fight, but then noted that the Super Mutant standing above her was Strong.

"Ah, wha?" She mumbled, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Think wide enough. But Strong too big."

"What?"

"The bars," He stated. "Rex too loud. Didn't wake."

She nodded. "That was probably a good idea."

Without thinking about it, she held out her arm for him to life her up, and she felt like he almost pulled her arm out of the socket.

"Thanks," She grunted, looking around. "Where...?"

Strong had lumbered over to the bar that he had managed to loosen. The bottom of the steel had come out of the slot which left it at an angle. But it couldn't be removed due to its being welded to a bar that ran along the rest of the bars.

Nora knelt down and crawled towards it, wondering if she could fit. Strong grabbed the bar and pulled it aside, leaving the gap a few centimeters bigger.

"Okay, hold on a second," She whispered.

Strong growled but stopped pulling.

"We need a plan."

"Puny human get key and guns."

"Thanks, but I also need to avoid getting killed if this should work."

She glanced over to the guard. He was seated at a round table, his ass perched on a couch, the only chair big enough for a mutant. His head was on the table. He was asleep.

"Where does he keep the key?" Nora asked, squinting through the dark.

"Neck or belt," Strong answered. "Now go."

"Fine," Nora bit back. She pushed both of her arms through the gap first, then ducked her head through it and pulled her stomach through. Of course the bar caught at her ass.

"Go," Strong barked, slapping her on the ass, causing her to jump forward and nearly yelp. She was through.

"Just be quiet," She ordered Strong and he grunted, nodding. Nora was impressed. He seemed like a pretty capable soldier, despite being a dumb mutant. He was smart enough to be quiet, and smart enough to work together.

Nora turned towards the guard, watching him intently, making sure his breathing was slow and even. She then glanced around, flipping through a few buttons on her pipboy for good measure. No one else on this floor.

She crawled forward silently, then rose to a crouch as she kept her eyes fixed on the mutant in front of her. The key was hanging around his belt. If she shot him, the sound would wake everyone up and they would come running.

She took a deep breath and slowly undid her belt, making sure the buckle didn't clink. She then perched carefully on the arm and the back of the couch. She had to use both arms to get the belt around the mutant's neck, her face close to his.

She was praying that he would stay asleep, but his snores stopped instantly.

Thinking fast, she yanked the belt through the buckle and held on tightly, pressing her knees into his back.

He jerked upright and began swinging his entire body around, aiming to dislodge her, but she hooked her legs around his neck too, keeping the pressure on the belt. He couldn't even yell for help. A few strangled grunts escaped from him, but his hands digging into her legs were beginning to fumble. He fell over backwards and Nora felt the impact jar her spine as the weight of his head on her stomach slammed her into the floor. Still, she desperately held on. He lifted his head and slammed it against her a few times before he finally began twitching and fell still. She held the rope tight for a few more seconds, ensuring he was dead. Then she let go and took it off, putting it back around her own waist and snatching the key up.

Immediately, she limped towards the table, searching for anything useful. She found a stimpack and injected herself without thought and grabbed a pistol from the table and checked the clip. Still full.

She quickly went back to the cage and unlocked the door.

"Thanks, human," Strong mumbled, lifting her off of the ground and pressing his lips to hers. One of his hands almost covered the entirety of her back. "Let's go," He said, breaking the kiss and setting her gently back onto her feet.

"Y-yeah," She murmured, a little dazed and confused. The fuck was that?

Strong then woke Rex up and the three armed themselves as best they could and got moving.

Some mutants had heard some of the scuffle between Nora and the guard and had started moving up the stairs. Strong had a minigun and was howling in rage before she had even given any order. He charged forward, firing the bullets at the three of his brethren.

The rest of the escape happened much in the same manner. Strong would stupidly charge forward like their battering ram and she would cover him, keeping the other mutants off of him.

When they had managed to get out, they kept running until they were nearly to Diamond City.

"Wait!" She barked, forcing Rex and Strong to stop. "Strong, you can't go to Diamond City. They'll shoot you as soon as they see you."

The mutant didn't say anything, as if he hadn't considered this or even realized where she had been leading them. Then he boomed, "Rex go. Strong and girl go elsewhere."

"What if something sneaks up on me?" Rex protested pitifully.

"There are turrets just around the corner and then guards after that. You're gonna be fine. Besides, you were brave enough to go into a lair of mutants armed with only your knowledge of literature. I didn't think you would be scared to walk a few blocks alone."

Rex stood a moment, then nodded, bidding them farewell and running off.

Nora turned to Strong. "You actually want to stick around with a puny human?"

Strong nodded. "Human tough. Human fight like Super Mutant."

"Thanks," She grinned. "We can go to Sanctuary..."

He picked her up and pressed his lips to hers again, her heart stuttered a moment. His skin was so warm and the muscles of his chest were so hard.

"Not so wet," She gasped.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Use less saliva," She instructed, realizing that she didn't mind the kissing.

He grunted in response and continued obediently before gently setting her down. "We go to Sanctuary now, human."

She nodded, breathing heavy. He seemed completely unaffected. "Yeah, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you wondering, not that you would, this was a prompt from the kinkmeme before the assholes rolled in and trolled the shit out of the place. I don't like leaving things unfinished though, so I'm just gonna continue it here and finish it so that I can focus on my main fic. Man do I love me some kinky shit. Ghoul fucking, Super Mutants, robots... Shit I need help. I never would have guessed that I would be writing this sort of stuff for you guys.**

 **Size kink incoming, if you didn't guess that already, haha**.

* * *

When on the way to Sanctuary, Strong had made it a habit to kiss her every time she did something he liked, as if he was showing his gratitude. She directed him to do things, and he didn't even question her. He just did it.

"Use your hands, Strong." And he would slide his fingers up her waist and flick a thumb over her breast still trapped in her bra.

She was getting braver and wondered if he even understood exactly what he was doing.

She decided to put their travels to an early halt at Red Rocket.

At this point, Strong didn't question her call, just obeyed. She could tell that he had come to respect her decisions and would follow her anywhere. She couldn't help but smirk at that when he wasn't looking.

She pulled two mattresses together, pretending it was just going to be a bed for Strong, not letting him know that she had plans.

All the kissing and casual touching had left her wanting.

"Strong," She barked, sitting down and eyeing up the way his muscles flexed as he walked.

"What?" He responded automatically.

"Kiss me," She ordered.

He did. She smiled into it as he moved his lips to her neck, breathing onto her skin softly and sliding a hand down her hip. Just like she had taught him.

"Holy shit," She whispered.

"You okay?" He grunted, stopping and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, just..." She took a shuddering breath. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Strong kissing human. Strong like kissing human."

"But why?" She murmured. His hand was still on her waist, firm and comforting.

"Human soft, but tough."

"But do you realize what kissing means to humans?"

He stared at her unsure.

She sucked in a shaking breath. "Okay, let's try something else. How does this make you feel?" She took several steps back and tugged off her shirt, and then her bra, leaning back against a wall, arching her back some, letting him take in the sight of her soft pink nipples as they hardened in the chill of the open air.

"Strong likes looking," He said, no shame, just honesty. Did he really not get it?

"But why? What does it make you want to do."

"Want to touch."

"Then touch me, Strong," She ordered. And he did.

He ran his hands down her arms, up her back, squeezed her shoulder, flicked his thumb over her breast and watched it bounce.

"Strong," She gasped. "If I asked you to fuck me, would you know what that meant?"

His gaze met hers and she noticed for the first time how beautiful his eyes really were. "Yes. Strong not dumb."

Her chest heaved several times as she tried to stop breathing so heavily.

He ran his tongue over a breast, and she moaned. "Good human," He praised, and she nearly laughed. Somehow, she enjoyed his praise more than she thought she would.

She undid her belt, hoping he would get the hint. He did. Her pants were off of her in an instant and he tugged off each of her boots as well, pushing her back onto the mattress.

Holy shit.

She lay completely naked before him and watched, heart pounding as he sank to his knees before her. When he reached her, he tentatively reached out a hand and stroked her thigh.

"Yes," She breathed. "Strong. Yes!"

He growled, and moved to kiss her thigh, moving higher and higher, as if instinct had taken over.

Her heard threatened to burst from her chest as she felt his tongue make contact with her skin and then...

She let out a desperate moan as he abruptly began moving his tongue against her sex. She shut her eyes and writhed from the intensity of it. He grabbed her other leg, holding her open so she couldn't get away.

A sweat broke out over her body. His tongue was bigger than any man's tongue and she gasped as he thrust it into her. It curled up and in, deep in, and hit that sweet spot over and over.

"Ohhhh!" She cried and felt one of her legs being released and she opened her eyes to be surprised to see him raising a finger to her entrance. His fingers were all very large...

She panted nervously as his finger pressed to her opening. Then she gasped and moaned as it slid into her.

"Strong!"

"Human's noises are nice," Strong grunted and he began thrusting his finger into her rapidly, roughly, his tongue lapping at the tiny pearl of flesh above.

She let out a desperate scream as her walls slammed down. Her orgasm hit her like a truck and her cries died down to a sharp whimper.

Strong pulled his finger out and gave her one last lick before letting her go.

She gasped, breathing hard as she tried to regain control of herself. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her. With... Concern?

"I'm okay," She breathed, smiling at him.

"Good," He grunted and she scooted over on the bed.

"Come here."

He crawled over to her, still on his knees and laid down next to her. She took his hand and placed it against her hip, hands trailing down his defined chest.

"That was amazing," She whispered.

He hummed a low, stoic response.

She chuckled at his response and gently pressed her hands against him, urging him to lay on his back. He did so, but his eyes seemed to question her cautiously.

He didn't say anything as she moved to straddle him, her legs open wide over his large hips. She was still breathing heavy.

Her tiny hands trailed down his stomach over his defined abs and paused at his belt.

She glanced at him, eyes questioning. He didn't stop her.

She undid his belt and was delighted to find that his cock was rock hard for her.

"You want me?" She cooed, fingertips brushing along his tip.

He rumbled deep in his chest. His eyes still looked cautious.

"You won't hurt me," She whispered, smiling trustingly at him before wrapping both hands around his shaft and pumping rhythmically, her fingers barely reaching around.

For the first time, he seemed affected. His breathing sped up and his face contorted, as if it was hard to control himself.

"You like this?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

He didn't answer, only moved his hands to her hips, gripping her tightly.

"You wanna fuck me?" She asked, her heart leaping at the thought. Anxious and scared and thrilled all at once.

"Yes," He snarled, bucking up at her. She had to keep a grip on his cock to prevent her from being launched, but his hands tightened and held her secure.

"You have to hold still," She breathed and he obeyed, as he always did.

She placed her feet on the ground, practically standing just to be able to reach over his hips and cock.

"Don't move," She reminded him as she slicked the tip against her entrance, coaxing it into her carefully.

He rumbled in satisfaction as her warmth slowly, slowly enveloped him.

It hurt, stretching her open, but she pushed forward. Slowly. Her cheeks flushed and her chest flushed and she was gasping as she forced herself down further.

"Don't move," She whimpered again.

His eyes opened and he stared. "Human okay?"

"Yes," She gasped. Halfway in.

"Hurt?"

She nodded, placing a hand on his which was still on her hip. "I'm okay though."

He didn't look like he believed her but he trusted her.

Finally, finally, her vagina seemed to somewhat adjust to his sheer size and she shuddered as she felt herself seated on his hips, no longer standing. It was in. Holy shit. They were doing this. It was happening. She swallowed at the realization.

He seemed to be trembling, as if holding still was difficult for him.

She grit her teeth and rolled her hips once.

He groaned, his eyes snapping shut and his hands sliding up and down her hips, encouraging her to move more.

She bucked again.

He grit his teeth, his abs and legs tensing under her like he wanted to flip them over and fuck her savagely.

She shuddered in a deep breath and began rocking rhythmically, feeling the massive cock inside her throbbing in response.

After a few moments, she found herself more able to move and bucked against him faster, whimpering all the while.

"Yes, human!" He snarled, his hands jerking her hips roughly back and forth over him.

Suddenly she made a brave, and probably stupid decision.

"Strong," She gasped, not slowing her pace. "Flip us over. Fuck me. Please."

His eyes snapped open and he only hesitated a moment before doing so. She felt him slide in another inch deeper than before and she groaned.

He took a deep breath, staring down at her and brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek before he finally started.

Each thrust rocked her entire body and he started out far faster than she was ready for. She gasped and groaned, screaming his name as he gripped both of her legs, slamming her against him.

Her screams were erratic but he didn't stop. He didn't want to. She couldn't even open her eyes, black spots danced in her mind and she felt tears trickling down into her hair.

She had forgotten how truly strong he was when she was shocked to feel him get even more rough with her. He picked her hips up and slammed into them with renewed vigor when she screamed his name loudly as she reached her climax again. The slaps of their hips and her desperate wailing were the only thing that could be heard.

"Strong!" She gasped, the word barely able to get out.

He snarled and picked up his pace even more and her hands reached wildly for his shoulders, clawing and clutching at him.

"Strong, I-." She couldn't get the words out. It hurt. But she didn't want to really ask him to stop. Even though she probably should. "Strong!"

He snarled and continued to viciously pound into her, seeming to have let his mind go completely. She wondered if he even would stop even if she begged.

She noticed the dim approach of another orgasm. It was too much.

"Strong, wait," She gasped, needing him to slow down just a little. He didn't seem to hear her.

She sobbed as another orgasm rolled over her and the clenching of her walls made him fuck her ever more eagerly.

She felt herself falling nearly into unconsciousness when he finally came several minutes later, forcing another orgasm over her as she cried, her mind spinning.

Her breathing came in rapid gasps and shudders. She felt like she couldn't even open her eyes as he slowly slid out of her. She felt bruised and stretched. He planted a kiss on her chest, between her breasts, and laid down next to her, his own breathing uneven.

"You okay?" He asked, more tender than she expected.

"I think so," She croaked, muscles unwilling to move as she laid there limply.

He tugged her close, cradling her small body against him, gently stroking her hair.

"Human is strong," He murmured, hands stroking her hips and thighs, as if comforting her lovingly.

She hummed, forcing one arm up so that she could place her palm against his heart to feel it pounding in his chest as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

No one dared question the relationship of the General and the Super Mutant she had brought into town one day.

If they gave her any strange looks, the beast would bare his teeth at them or threaten to pluck their arms off.

She seemed to travel with him more than anyone else, which no one dared complain about either.

He was loyal and did anything for her, claiming that she was stronger than any Super Mutant.

But even though no one asked what their relationship was, there were times where they would catch glimpses of his hands trailing over her and sometimes they could hear her moans and screams all the way from Red Rocket.

But no one questioned it. And the Super Mutant protected her dutifully, like she was his queen and he worshiped the ground she walked on.

* * *

 **Aaaand welcome to the pits of sin. This is probably all the farther I'm gonna go with this. I prefer Marcus from Fallout New Vegas anyhow. Maybe I'll write something with him in it sometime.**


End file.
